1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to investment portfolio management systems. In particular, the present application relates to a computerized investment portfolio management system and method for recognizing abnormal conditions in real-time, for a security being traded in a trading forum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized trading systems exist that allow traders to monitor and execute transactions in trading forums, such as the NASDAQ. Some trading systems include portfolio management functions and/or allow traders to execute trade lists. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0181479, is directed to an investment portfolio optimization system, method and computer program product, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When trading a portfolio or a trade list, a small number of securities can sometimes skew the performance of the entire portfolio. It would be important to traders trading portfolios and trade lists to be able to identify, preferably in real-time, such securities that could hurt the performance of a portfolio or trade list, so that the trader can take the appropriate actions to minimize potential losses to the portfolio or trade list.
While computerized trading systems exist that allow traders to view real-time market data, such as price, volume and spread, and certain analytics or quantitative metrics, such as moving averages, these systems fail to identify and effectively communicate to the trader abnormal conditions as they occur in real-time. Thus, there remains a need for a system that can recognize abnormal conditions in real-time and provide indicators that allow the trader to react quickly to the abnormal conditions.